Colette's new job
by punkgurl854
Summary: In this story, Linguini kisses Colette and makes her loose her job. In the end, Linguini helps her get another job, but this time, it is at a bakery. Please read and review.


(My first Ratatouille fanfiction. Anyway, i haven't seen the movie so i am just guessing on how the story goes.) 

Everyone knew that she was mean and cold. Yet, somehow she didn't care what other people thought about her or the way that she was. All she thought about 24/7 was her job at the resteraunt. She worked hard to get where she was and she was determined to keep on going the way she was doing. Everyone hated her yet they had to deal with it because of the fact that they had to work with her. Yet, there was one person who thought differently about her. And he was just waiting until he could tell her the way he felt about her.

It was 6:00 in the morining when Linguini's allarm clock rang. "Another day at the resteraunt." He thought. So, yawning, he stood up and walked over towards the cage he found for Remy, a small rat that he befriended so long ago. "Morning little buddy." Linguini said as he took Remy out of the small cage. Remy yawned and then curled up into a small ball in Linguini's hand. "It is time to go to work little guy. Are you ready to do some cooking?" Remy yawned again, stretched a little and then shook his head as he went back to sleep. "Oh don't be that way. I know you are tired. So am i, however, we have meals to cook and i have Colette to impress." Linguini said, smiling. Remy's ears popped up when he heard that Linguini was wanting to impress Colette. He knew that Linguini loved Colette, but she didn't love him. Oh how he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but how? Soon, both Remy and Linguini were at the resteraunt. Remy sat quietly under Linguini's chef hat and listened while Linguini tried to flirt with Colette, who was everything but impressed. "So, Colette. How about going out tonight to eat, just you and me"  
"No. You know how i feel about garbage boys"  
"But i am a chef"  
"In training. Besides, it would be unethical to date a coworker." Colette continued to stir the batter to a cake that she was making, trying to ignore Linguini the best that she could. "But noone is working after hours, so ethically speaking, if we're not working and the ol' bossman is not around to fire us"  
"Linguini, i can't. You know that"  
"But you know you want to." "I know that i don't want to. Thank you." Suddenly, Colette dropped a pan. She bent down to pick it up and as she was standing back up, Linguini leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Linguini, quit that." Colette said sharply. "You could get me fired"  
"No. I like it, and besides, the boss isn't here"  
"Oh really?" Colette said, pointing to a short man standing behind Linguini.  
"Not here eh? Maybe you will think before you act the next time you are at work. You're fired, both of you"  
"But I was just getting to work." Linguini said nerviously.  
"NOW." the boss said as he pointed his finger towards the doorway. Linguini looked at Colette with a sad look and then the two of them went walking out of the resturant. "I didn't mean to get you fired Colette. I was just"  
"Well, your apology is definately NOT accepted. Thanks to you, I don't have a job and my rent is due in 2 weeks. Thanks alot. Thanks a whole lot." Linguini stared down at the concrete sadly. He honestly didn't want to get Colette fired. He now was begining to regret that kiss he gave her. Suddenly, he heard Colette crying. He turned around and saw her sitting on a bench, hiding her face as she cried. He slowly walked over towards her and said, "Colette, i wish there was something i could do to help you get your job back, to pay your rent"  
Colette stared up Linguini and then said, "You've done enough. You can go now"  
"No, i won't go. I want to be with you." Linguini sat down next to Colette and then put his arm around her. Then, he closed his eyes and gave her a kiss. Afterwards, he looked at Colette and said, "Will you forgive me?" "Allright, you're forgiven." Colette said, smiling.  
"Well, i had better get back home and start packing. My rent will be due soon and i don't have any money to pay it." Colette stood up and then started to walk home. Linguini stared at her as she walked away. If only he could help her out. But he didn't have any money either. And now, he too would have to start packing because he couldn't pay his rent without money. Now he would have to figure out how to help Colette save her apartment and save his too, but how? As he was walking home, Linguini thought about how he could get some money to help Colette.  
Once he got home, his phone rang. It was Colette. Linguini answered it and then said hello.  
"Hi Linguini. I'm sorry about what i said to you earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean to you. I was just worried about loosing my job"  
"Don't apologize. I feel the same way. Besides, it was my fault that you lost your job. I shouldn't have kissed you like i did. I'm sorry"  
"That's okay Linguini. I'll figure how to get some money by the 5th. Don't worry about me, worry about how you are going to pay your rent"  
With that, Colette hung up the phone and continued packing. Now Linguini REALLY felt guilty about what he did. He just had to get some money for Colette, and he knew just how to do it.  
He went over to to his closet and started looking through one of his sock drawers. He continued to search until he found a small jewelry box. "This is it. This should cost a fortune!" Linguini said happily as he blew the dust off of the tiny blue velvet box in his hands. He opened it up and then took out a gorgeous diamond ring. "I know Grama would have wanted me to sell this for money to help other people. Helping others out was what she would've wanted." He put the ring back into the box, put the box into his pocket, grabbed Remy and then walked out the door.  
Soon, he reached the apartment of an old lady who was always selling things to get money. Some people say that if she had a dog, then she would sell it if she didn't have a meal to eat that day.  
Once Linguini reached the lady's apartment, he knocked on the door. The old lady answered and then said, "Hello there young man. How are you today?" "Fine, but i kind of need some help. You see, one of the people that i work with just got fired today and her rent is due in 2 weeks. She is packing because she doesn't have the money to pay for the rent. I was wanting to know if i could sell you this for some money for her." Linguini reached into his pocket and then grabbed the blue jewlery box. He opened it up and then said, "Do you think you can take this off of my hands?" "Oh my word, that is so pretty. Say, how would $800 dollars sound for this beauty"  
"$800? Oh wow! You are a blessing!" Linguini said happily. "I wouldn't say that. I'm just rich from selling three love seats, two chest of drawers and one fileing cabinet. Here you go." The lady said as she handed the money to Linguini.  
"Oh thank you so much. Have a nice day." Linguini said as he skipped away to Colette's house.  
Once he got to Colette's house, he knocked on the door and then waited for her to answer.  
When she answered, he smiled and then said, "I have some good news I think you might want to hear"  
"Come in. At this point, i can stand some good news." Colette opened the door and let Linguini inside. He sat down on the couch and then said as he handed the money to Colette, "Here is some money to pay for your rent." "Oh my gosh. Linguini, where did you get that?" Colette said suprised that he would care so much to get her some money for rent.  
"I have my resources. Will this be enough money to pay for your rent"  
"How much is there?" Colette said.  
"How does $800 sound?" Linguini said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Linguini. You are the best person in the whole world! That is enough money to live off of and to pay the rent. Rent is only $675. You are a genious. But wait, what are you going to do with your apartment? Don't you have any money to pay for your rent"  
"I'll find some rent money for my house. Don't worry. You know i would always help other people first over me. Now lets go and try to get your job back." "Linguini, i don't know if i'll ever get the job back. The boss looked really angry when he fired me." Colette said.  
"Well, then if you can't get your old job back, let's find a new one. With your skills, you are sure to get another job"  
"I sure hope so. It sure is worth a try." Colette said happily.  
So out they went, out to town to find Colette another job. They searched all week long, and then, with no hope of finding any job, Colette sighed and then said, "Linguini, i don't know if i will ever find another job that will pay enough for my rent"  
"There is still hope Colette. There is one place we haven't looked yet." Linguini said with a smile.  
"Where? I lost track after three days." Colette said.  
"The bakery. With your job experience, you're sure to get a job there"  
"Lets go then. Maybe i'll get a job." Colette said, having high hopes that maybe the bakery was the place to work at.  
So away went Linguini and Colette to the bakery. Once they got there, Linguini introduced Colette to the manager and told him how much she knew and that she worked for more than 7 years in 5 star resteraunt. When the manager heard this, he smiled and then said, "You are just the type that i was looking for. You see, the last person that i hired had a bad track record and kept buring the pasteries. But with your experience and hard work, it sounds like you may actually have what it takes to work here." "So i get the job?" Colette asked the manager and he said, "Yes it does. Come in first thing in the morning and you can start your shift." "Oh thank you so much. See you in the morning." Colette said happily.  
"My name's Benjamin and i'll see you in the morning"  
Benjamin waved goodbye as Colette and Linguini walked out of the bakery. Once outside, Colette smiled and then said, "Thank you so much for getting me a job, Linguini. Now what are you going to do for money"  
"I don't know, maybe be a janitor at a local school or something. I'll have to keep looking. Anyway, i am glad that you got a job. You deserved it after all the hard work that you put into your last one, just to get fired"  
"I can't thank you enough for all you did for me. See you tomorrow?" Colette said, smiling.  
"Sure. See you tomorrow." Linguini said as he waved goodbye to Colette and then walked home.  
Once he got home, he put Remy back into his cage and then laid down on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
